


Roasted Marshmallows

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Donna:I'm borrowing my friend's cabin on Lake Michigan, Jody's coming up with the girls this weekend, you should bring Jack.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Roasted Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fun and Sunshine Challenge! over at [spn_bigpretzel](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)

**Donna:** I'm borrowing my friend's cabin on Lake Michigan, Jody's coming up with the girls this weekend, you should bring Jack.

 **Dean:** Thanks for the invite Donna, but I don't think that really sounds like Jack's kind of thing.

 **Donna:** Really? Jack would you like to come to the lake this weekend? Maybe do some swimming, kayaking, sit around the bonfire at night.

 **Jack:** Yes, I would like that very much.

 **Dean:** Wait, who added Jack to the group chat?

 **Donna:** Kaia.

 **Dean:** Who added Kaia to the adult's group chat?

 **Donna:** Claire, and before you ask, Jody added her.

 **Sam:** Dean, what could it hurt? Maybe let Jack experience something normal for a change. 

**Dean:** Fine, but if the kid gets sunburn, and an upset stomach from eating too many roasted marshmallows, don't look at me to take care of him.

 **Jack:** What's a roasted marshmallow?

 **Kaia:** Oh dear.

 **Claire:** We are going to have so much fun with you.

 **Sam:** Dean, I can hear you groaning on the other side of the bunker.


End file.
